The Beginning
by Abel Quartz
Summary: [Short!] Mythos. A sleepless night. A half-forgotten portent from the before-time.
There is a creator - not as there is a maker of watches, or an artist, but as the embodiment of emergence, the seed of pure newness. Do we call it a "them," or an "it?" Do we understand if the creator has a face, a body, a mind and a heart? No. No, we do not.

Listen. This is a dream made flesh. The dimension of the mind becomes and is becoming, pupates and breaks through the divine. The wings of the unknown are spread and soar across what we know as the universe. Everything that is, is a dream in the mind of this creator Creator or Creator.

Are we descendants of the dream, or residents? Shall the Creator awaken and obliterate all that is known, all that is unknown, in the blink of an eye? Are we on the verge of an Armageddon? Do the deep-seated feelings, from the pit of the liver, do they reflect the impending evisceration of self?

No. No, they do not.

Listen.

Upon the armspan of the Creator, two ends of the heart connected, palm to palm. There were two ends of the same thought. The thought was this: "I am so small in this vastness of this universe. I am so small." The results of this thought, however, varied between the two ends, and as the creations under the Creator existed, they perceived time, and perceived space, and changed in accordance with their positions in the dream of the Creator.

The first - and we shall call them a race, a species, we shall call them - saw the universe and coveted. The fear of the unknown drew them to anger and to passion, and they became as conquerors. The mere concept of conquering was because of their doing. So small in the universe were they, that they were afraid of becoming lost. The civilization spanned across the stars as the first race to answer the thought which the Creator had made possible: "I shall use my power to become one with the universe, to spread so that we are one, and we shall never be small, and we shall never be forgotten."

But the second race observed the same universe, from a different perspective in the cosmos. As they were surrounded by the abundance of life and death and terror and awe and power, they felt humbled by the universe. No, not powerless, not afraid. Humbled. The second answer, the second end of the Creator's armspan, thought this of themselves: "I shall exist where the universe has placed me, for the power of eternity is beyond us, and that is our purpose, to observe the universe as grains of sand in an hourglass."

One body - the Creator has but one body. The leyline of the Creator's soul stretches across this body and some of the first and some of the second races became fused, transferred across bodies and minds. In the image of the creator, there was dissension in equal and opposite measures. As every moment there was hatred, so there was also love. For each shattered heart, a new embryo was grown. And so it goes in the Creator's dream.

Each creation may feel drawn to one end of the body, or the other, or they may feel both and neither in equal measure. The balance is not voluntary. Balance shall occur. If there is not balance, then the universe as the races observe it will cease. One cannot exist without the other. This is the will of the Creator. Even though they may not know, the races feel the balance, and there will be efforts to change the course of the universe that may go against what they know as "will," or "sense," or the concept of "reality."

These efforts are often called Love. They are the most powerful forces in the dream of the Creator.

Love has clearly transcended what has been possible, or what has been - in some terms - realistic. The observations of the individuals constitute reality. Why would they call anything unrealistic, if reality is everything, if reality truly is the product of all that is and that shall be? But anyway.

I mean no exaggeration when I tell you that the balance has been struck. The balance has become manifest. The races are one. The solidified structure of barbaric constancy has been brought together with the self-sacrificing carelessness of chance. He cannot be anything but balanced. He is love, in all of its perfection and strangeness. In the will given to us by the dream of this Creator, he must be protected at all costs. He cannot understand, but he does not need to. He is the Understanding. He is the Universe.

* * *

The dreamer opened her eyes and stepped from the water into the chamber. Blue Diamond turned her face in expectation. "There is no change," the dreamer said. A sigh rebuked her, but Blue Diamond did not question the authenticity of the dreamer as the dreamer exited the chamber. There really was no change, she thought. The dreamer did not understand. So she simply forgot.

* * *

"…No, no, I can't sleep. I mean, I have the day off tomorrow, so - hm? No, we're just taking a day off the tour schedule. It'll be fine! Some food, some rest. Yeah, but no rest for me. I don't know, I…

"….

"I just had a weird dream, man. About the galaxy or universe, and some sort of God-thing and there was a lot of crazy star stuff. I dunno! Probably rest stop food. Right? I - yeah, yeah, I- Yeah. It's nothing. Thanks for being here, you know. Means a lot. Yeah. Love you too."


End file.
